The present invention relates to a skew adjustment mechanism for a window covering. More specifically, it relates to a skew adjustment mechanism to level the movable rail of a shade or blind.
In typical prior art arrangements, in order to straighten out a movable rail of a window covering such as a shade or blind that is crooked (skewed) after installation, the operator may have to disengage at least one of the lift cords from the skewed rail (typically a bottom rail or a movable, intermediate rail), adjust the length of the lift cord and reattach the lift cord to the rail. This is generally not something the end user is capable of doing, and it may even present a challenge to a seasoned installer.